


[VID] In Your Hands (Everything You Needed)

by caramarie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 4-5 min, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Bilbo Baggins accepts the call. ... Eventually.
Collections: Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] In Your Hands (Everything You Needed)

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a gift for my sister (although it really should have had more dwarves in it).

[Download mp4, 29.4 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/inyourhands-genusshrike.mp4)

Music: Everything, by Shihad


End file.
